maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Partnair
in EuroAirport in 1987]] Partnair was a Norwegian charter airline company owned by Terje and Rolf Thoresen. The company was formed by a merger including Nor-Fly Charter in 1985. The company operated mainly in the ad hoc market with oil companies as their primary customer.Store norske leksikon, entry on "Partnair" online The company operated a mixed fleet of business jets and larger turboprop transport airplanes. The merger with Nor-Fly Charter, Partnair was left with a fleet of Convair CV-440 and CV-580. Convair CV-440 was by 1985 outdated for passenger operations, and the CV-440 fleet was put up for sale. The two Convair CV-580, added by a third was kept until company ceased operation. A mixed fleet of Beechcraft King Air and Cessna 550 Citation II was also added to the fleet. The company, headquartered at Fornebu Airport in Fornebu, Bærum and an affiliate of Tenvig Aviation A/S, was formally established on 30 June 1971. In 1988 it operated a fleet of three Convair CV-580 and six Super King Air 200]]."World Airline Directory." Flight International. 26 March 1988. 102. Fleet * Beech King Air-100 * Beechcraft Super King Air-200 * Cessna 550 Citation II * Convair CV-580 Incidents and accidents *On 13 March 1987, a chartered Beechcraft King Air (LN-PAG) with six passengers crashed during landing at Stord Airport, Sørstokken, 20 metres ahead of the runway. The aircraft skidded for about 100 metres before coming to rest in a snow bank. There were no injuries. *On 8 September 1989, Partnair Flight 394, a Convair CV-580 chartered by a Norwegian shipping company to fly from Oslo to Hamburg crashed off the Skagerrak coast in Denmark near Hirtshals killing all 55 people.Gregersen, M.; Jensen, S. & Knudson, P.J. (1995): The crash of the Partnair Convair 340/580 in the Skagerrak: identification of the deceased. Aviat. Space Environ. Med. 66: 158-163. References External links *Images of Partnair planes Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair Category:Defunct airlines of Norway Category:Airlines established in 1968 Category:Companies disestablished in 1989 Category:1985 establishments in Norway Category:Partnair